Do You....? Do I........?
by Tenshi Cosmos
Summary: Serena finds out something that she didn't want to.
1. The Betrayal

Do You.......? Do I........?  
  
By: Tenshi Cosmos  
  
Disclamer: Tenshi: I won't say it!  
  
Hiiro: I'll mumble mumble to mumble mumble.  
  
Tenshi: *dinner plate eyes* promise?  
  
Hiiro: Promise.  
  
Tenshi: *nods head furously* OK  
  
Idon'townGUndamWingorSailorMoontheybelongtotheirrespectiveownersbye.  
  
Let's go Hii-chan. *leads Hiiro to room, puts a "Do NOT Disturb This Means  
  
You Too Duo" sign on the door. Unidentified sounds come from room*  
  
All: *dinner plate eyes*  
  
  
  
key: ~*~*~*~ = flashback  
  
"......." = talking  
  
'........' = thinking  
  
****** = other person's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" You'll never leave me, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
"You know that I have to go to college."  
  
" I know, but...."  
  
"No buts. Our love is going to last forever.........."  
  
" Just like Selenity and Endymion?"  
  
"Yes, just like them......I love you."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
''Yeah, right. Forever. He left me for that bitch Rei.' Ever since then she barley looked at men. 'Darien......... that name fills my mouth with a horrible taste.' Usagi let out a sob, only an hour left. 'I can't cry. Emotions are a weakness that I just don't need. Lucky for me I saw him and Rei in the middle of doing it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohh, Rei. You're so good! serena won't even let me fuck her, but you, you are the best!"  
  
" Ohhh, my, God. Dariennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"  
  
" Oh God what are you doing???????"  
  
"No, Usako it's not like that!!"  
  
"You bastard how could you do this to me???????"  
  
" Usa-chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ end flashback*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi Tsukino let a small frown come through her impassive mask. 'The next day she kicked the b*astard so hard in the balls that he almost had to go to the emergency room.' She sighed. A half hour now. 'My friends were in on it the whole time.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena was slowly walking to the temple, Last night she had seen Rei and Darien. She had called an emergency meeling, and for once she was early. When she got to the temple she stopped for a moment to gather herself together. Thats when she heard it.  
  
" Guys I know what this is about." Rei said quietly. "She found out about us."  
  
"No!" everyone gasped!  
  
"Rei, how could you be so careless?" Mina asked quietly.  
  
By then Serena was evesdropping, because she wanted to know what was happening.  
  
"I don't know," the conversation continued, "It was midnight and Serena didn't even call."  
  
"I guess I'll have to use the mindmeld again." Luna's slightly British accent broke in. " This is the fifth time this month. I'm worried about negative effects on the Ginzuishu.  
  
"Try not to let it happen again." Artemis's voice broke in.  
  
"So it's setteled," Rei asked, " we hit her with the meld as soon as she comes in?"  
  
" Yes, we can't have our future jeperdized. " all of the scouts agreed.  
  
Outside Serena gasped! that's why she had trouble remembering things. Well she'd fix that. "Ginzuishu, make me immune to the Luna mind meld," and as an afterthought she added, "and any other attempts to make me forget anything in my life." With that settled she walked in.  
  
" MIND MELD!" Luna screamed! Unfortunatly for the scouts it didn't work. Serena wasn't standing there wondering where she was, she was standing with her hands on her hips looking pissed!  
  
"Hi, Serena." Lita said, "What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Apperently busting your plans to use me for power."  
  
"No, Serena, it's not like that......."  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm leaving now, so don't follow me. And, don't worry I'll still be there to save all of you and take my throne, I just won't have Darien as my prince, or you as my protectors. It's all very simple." she turned, and left, tears already forming in her eyes.  
  
When she came home she told her family all about being Sailor Moon, and what happened with her. They took it very well, but her dad, who realized that they had pictures of his baby girl, started logging on to Sailor Scout porn pages and screaming at their creators. When she mentioned going somewhere her parents immediately decided to go with her since her dad had just lost his job anyway, and since Sammy was thinking about joining a gang, something that he told Serena privetly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* end flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's time"  
  
That night Serena's family held hands around her, while she was in Cosmos form, a present from Queen Serenity. When they were ready, with all of their bagsa in Serena's subspace pocket Serena made her wish, "Holy Ginzuishu, please take me and my family to where we will be needed." A pure white light filled the room and Usagi disappeared with her family.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
In another place Hiiro Yui was going to sleep. 'Uh' he thought. 'Another mission completed.' When will it stop? How long until tere will finally be peace? Do I want peace? What will I do then?' the perfect soldier turned around and went to sleep, not seeing the bright light sreaking accross the night sky.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think????? This is my first fic, so don't be too harsh. I would like at least five positive reviews for me to continue, and I do appreciate flames if they have reasons for then, not just saying,"You suck." Oh well, Ja ne minna 


	2. Leaving the Past Behind

Tenshi:Hey Minna, I'm baaaack!!  
  
Hiiro: Something which may or may not be a good thing  
  
Tenshi: *sticks out tounge*  
  
Hiiro: don't flash it if ur not gonna use it  
  
Tenshi: Huh???  
  
Hiiro: Nevermind *mumbles* I'm so killing Duo.  
  
Tenshi: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! I'm so loved! To answer some questions Endless Waltz did happen only Treize and Zechs never died (I'm not sure if I'm putting them in yet.) The timeline is A.C. and the outers might appear. This is gonna be a Heero/Serena fic. Sorry for all you Duo/Serena and Trowa/Serena lovers. Oh yes I MADE A MISTAKE in the last chapter I put that Serena's Cosmos form is from Queen Serenity, it's NOT it's from Princess Selenity who is part of Serena  
  
  
  
key: ~*~*~*~ = flashback  
  
"......." = talking  
  
'........' = thinking  
  
****** = other person's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Serena opened her eyes and looked around. There was fog everywhere, and her parents were trying very hard to keep their cool. Serena's first instinct was to make the Ginzuishu go inside her body, just incase it was an enemy. Then, she thought for a moment........ 'Where could I be? Do I know a place that's this foggy? It seems a little familiar.'  
  
"Selenity!"  
  
'Right Pluto's place, but question two: what am I doing here?'  
  
"Oh darling," Queen Serenity flew up to Serena, "I was so worried about you, when you made that wish."  
  
"Mother I'm fine, my earth parents helped me through it. Would you like to meet them?"  
  
"Not now, sweety. We have to talk about your wish now." Serena frowned; Queen Serenity as talking to her like someone would to a five year old. In that really hight pitched tone. Something was definetly wrong.  
  
"You know that what you did was selfish, Bunny"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes," the queen said in that same fake voice, "you kept Crystal Tokyo from happening, you kept Rini from being born. I'm afraid I'll have to erase your memory, for the future.  
  
"What is so good about Crystal Tokyo that it can't be changed?"  
  
"Well, dear, the fact that I will be reserected to rule it. Oh well, say bye bye to your memories."Queen Serenity raised her hands in the air and called, " Ginzuishu come to me!"  
  
Serena braced herself for the pain that would come with the Ginzuishu being ripped out of her body. Ilane (A.N. Serena's other mom) held Serena's hand to give her daughter mental support. After a few minutes Serena opened her eyes; there was no seering pain, and she still remembered everything. What was going on?! Queen Serenity looked around; she did not get the feeling of total power that came with holding the Ginzuishu. Suddenly Serena had a brainstorm. She knew why the crystal wouldn't go to her mother.  
  
"Mother, the crystal won't listen to you because you no longer have a pure heart." Queen Serenity screamed in outrage. The crystal had always come to her, but now it liked her good for nothing daughter. She was getting a migrane.  
  
"Pluto come to me," Serena commanded. She wanted to know why the scout that she visited at the Time Gates almost daily would betray her. "Puto, come here now!" Serenity gave an evil chuckle, the migrane was beggining to go away "You'll never find her. The bitch said that she wouldn't let me ruin your life by messing with your mind. Hmf! What does she know? I made you, so I'll do what I want with you. I'll........" As Serenity continued her tirade Serena quetly told her family to help her look for Setsuna (A.N. I just don't like Trista). Her family started parting the fog in their search, while Serena made a holograph of herself which listened to her mother rant, so that Serena could search in peace. (A.N. I'm calling Ilane mom and Serenity mother). while searching Serena stumbled on a closet in the middle of nowhere. 'Okayyyyyy. This is compleatly normal. Closets appear in the middle of nowhere everyday. Nothing out of the regular here. Yeah, right! couldn't mother be a little more creative.' Serena opened the closet and out came ............guess who..............Pluto! (A.N. never saw that coming did ya?)  
  
Pluto was bound, gaged, and looked like she had been through hell and back. "Oh my God! Setsuna what happened?" Serena asked after healing the wounded soldier. When Serena said that her hologram dissapeared and everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Damn!" Queen Serenity cursed; she knew she should have killed Pluto, but it was so hard finding someone else to guard the Gates of Time. 'The migrane is comming back. oh well, get rid of the sourse of the migrane the migrane goes away. Besides, I could have other, more obedient, children.' Serenity made a big ki ball in her hand and threw it at Serena.  
  
"Princess, NO!" Haruk and Michiru (A.N. I hate their DIC names) came just in time to push Serenity and ruin her aim making the ki ball disapear in the vastness of the plane. Suddenle out of nowhere came, "Death Reborn Revolution!" a purple ball of energy came at the former queen, effectivly killing her. A small ball of white light came out of the queen's ashes and formed into a small body the hight of a four year old child. Slowly, but surely the light faded and you could see the form of Chibbi Chibbi. (A.N. I know that Chibi Chibi is Galaxia's star seed, but in my story she is just a lost star seed looking for a host of just a life.)  
  
"Chibi chibi!" Chibi Chibi yelled as she ran into Serena's outstreached arms, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"Ahem!" Pluto called everyone's attention to herself. "It seems that Serena made a wish to be taken to a plce where she could be helpful. Unfortunatly earth in our demention, is not in need of any services. But.......... Earth in the future may need someone with Serena's fighting abilities to help bring peace. Now Serena does have a choice because the war there could end without her help, but it would take considerably more lives."  
  
"I'd like to go, but I'd really miss my friends, and my famil would miss their friends too. I thought that we would go somewhere on Earth and be able to send letters and e-mails to our friends."  
  
"That won't be a problem. Just send the letters via your freindly time guardian."  
  
"Al right then. Who wants to go?" Serena asked her family. All hands were raised. "Okay. We're going," she addressed Setsuna.  
  
"All right. You will reciev an e-mail of what happened in the last couple years and you will recieve memories of the last thousand or some years. It shouldn't hurt at all because these memories aren't fake. I have a house rented out in the suburbs in your name and Mr. Tsukino you have a job as a local lawyer. Serena you have a dorm room at a prestigeus (sp?) university about half an hour by hover car. Haruka, Michiru's, and my house is in your nieghborhood, Mr. Tsukino. Serena everything you need to knoe about helping these people will be in another e-mail. Your account is Tenshi@yahoo.com and your password is Cosmos. Ready to go?"  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be."  
  
"All right......here we gooooooooooooo"  
  
  
  
Okay I got thisa chappie out so ytell me what you think. I want seven positive reviews to continue and please review my other story: Hell:My Life. I'm really sorry I had to kill off Queen Serenity, but if you lived for like a million years in space all by yourself, you'd go craxy too. I'm sorry i haven't updated but my computer wouldn't let me on ff.net. Ja ne minna  
  
~Tenshi Cosmos~ 


End file.
